ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Above and Beyond (John Smith 10)
Story Helen was driving a Plumbers’ ship, with Pierce, Manny, Kai and Yenal there as well. Pierce: We should’ve heard from the Wrench by now. Manny: You think that I’m going to wait for him to tell me who I can fight? Pierce: He’s the one in charge, and I’m in charge while he’s not. Manny: Oh, I’m so scared. What are you going to do, pipsqueak? Helen: Guys, break it up already. Pierce and Manny continue to argue, and Kai, in the back, sighs. Yenal: Something wrong? Kai: It seems like we’re still the odd ones out. At least Eddy talked to us. Then, they get a transmission, Wes’ hologram appearing. Wes: Guys. Come to Plumbers’ Research Satellite Delta. I need assistance. (The transmission ends) Pierce: Helen, get us there, now. Helen: No problem. End Scene They board the station, parking their ship inside. Pierce: Alright, Helen, access the computer. See if you can find Wrench. Helen: Got it. (Dashes over to computer, rapidly typing. She then stops.) The computers are down. Pierce: Then we have to search ourselves. Manny: Me and Helen will head off. Kai: Wait! We should stick together. Helen: Manny and I work well together. We’ll be fine. (Helen dashes off, and Manny runs off to follow.) Pierce: I agree, Kai. We don’t know what the threat is. Let’s go. Helen dashes ahead of Manny, going through a door. That door closes behind her, and she was in a storage room. She dashes around the room, then stops, having gone through it. Helen: There’s nothing here, Manny. (Realizing that she was alone) Manny? Voice: It’s just the two of us. (Helen turns, and John steps out of the shadows.) Helen: John! You scared me. John: If I wanted to scare you, then you’d be scared. Helen: Did Wes ask you to assist us? John: No, he didn’t. (Activates and slaps down Omnitrix) Brainstorm: Brainstorm! Helen: John? What are you Brainstorm: This, my former colleague, is the beginning of a fight. Brainstorm opens his skull, firing a lightning bolt at Helen. Helen dashes off, hiding behind a crate. Brainstorm: Now come on. That isn’t very sporting of you to hide. Not that entertainment could be found in battle with weaker forms. Helen comes out, dashing at him. Brainstorm turns, firing a lightning bolt from his pincer. She’s hit, and Brainstorm lifts her off the ground. Brainstorm: Disappointing. I’d expect one with your speed to be less predictable. No matter. (Opens skull, firing a lightning blast at Helen. She’s hit, then falls to the ground, unconscious. Brainstorm reverts, and John stands over Helen, smiling.) End Scene Pierce, Kai and Yenal are wandering down a hallway. On the ceiling are a set of green eyes. The figure follows them. Yenal stops, sniffing the air. Kai: Yenal, what is it? Yenal: I thought I smelled something. Like paper. Kai: You can tell the different smells of paper? Yenal: Not really, but it has an old smell. Kai: Good catch though. That means there’s something else. Got that Pierce? (Turns to see Pierce was gone) Pierce? Yenal: The smell is gone too. Kai: Then we’d better find him. (The two run off.) Meanwhile, Pierce was in a weapons room, which was bare of weapons. Pierce: What kind of station is this? Mummy Dusk: An old weapons station, that was abandoned after an accident. Pierce turns, seeing Mummy Dusk, and the Omnitrix symbol. Pierce: John? Mummy Dusk: Yes. Now. (Mummy Dusk stretches his bandages, going to grab Pierce. Pierce jumps out of the way, and pulls out a thorn, using it to repel the bandages.) Pierce: John! What are you doing? (Pierce throws the thorn, and it goes through Mummy Dusk’s head, which reforms almost immediately.) Mummy Dusk: Your powers are pretty pathetic. (Mummy Dusk stretches again, and Pierce pulls out more thorns, stabbing the bandages, pinning them to the ground.) Pierce: Not so pathetic now, am I? (Mummy Dusk pulls on the bandages, allowing them to tear. He then charges at Pierce, swinging his fist. Pierce raises a thorn to block.) John, I don’t know what’s going on, but you have to fight it. (Mummy Dusk then knees Pierce, causing him to lower his guard. Mummy Dusk then punches Pierce, knocking him out. Mummy Dusk reverts.) John: Fight it. Ha! End Scene Manny makes his way to the engine room, with a planetary device in there. Manny: Alright. Now where is this threat that’s got Wes? John: Right here. (Manny looks up, seeing John) You’re pretty stupid to be by yourself. Manny: And you’re pretty stupid to think you can beat me on your own. (John slaps down Omnitrix) Rath: RATH! LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN’ MANNY ARMSTRONG! IF YOU THINK YOU’VE GOT THE STOMACH TO FIGHT ME, THEN I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU EAT WHAT YOU CHEWED! Manny: What? Rath: DEAL WITH IT! Rath jumps down, landing in front of Manny. Manny goes right in for the punch, and Rath jumps, flipping over Manny, and kicking him, knocking him forward. Manny turns, and Rath charges again, punching Manny. Manny recovers, punching Rath. Rath is knocked back, but recoils, charging and grabbing Manny. Rath throws Manny, and Manny crashes into the planetary, then into a control panel. Manny stands up, when Rath was over him, and starts pounding on him. After several hits, Manny was out cold. Helen: Manny! Wake up! Manny! (Manny wakes up, Helen by his side.) What happened? Manny: It’s John. He’s gone rogue, and he, uh, beat me up good. Helen: He’s got Wes. We have to find Pierce. Let’s go. (The two get up, and run off.) End Scene Kai and Yenal run down a hallway, when Yenal stops. He sniffs the air. Yenal: I’ve got the scent. This way. (They run down to a fork, and one of the doors opens. Kai runs through it, but Yenal stops.) There are more scents than before. And they’re all the same. (The door closes, and Kai was gone.) Ditto: You all are so easy to separate. (Yenal turns, seeing himself surrounded by several Ditto clones.) Numbers beat strength. Yenal: Round 2 then, John. Yenal snout splits, and he fires a sonic howl. The clones merge together, dodging the attack. Ditto jumps, splitting into more clones. The clones then dog pile on top of Yenal, repeatedly punching him. Kai is in a lobby area, looking around. Kai: Now, where is this threat? Ditto: Right above you, sweet cheeks. (Kai looks up, seeing Ditto. Another clone comes in, and the two merge, Ditto reverting.) John: Well what do you know? Yenal was as easy to defeat as the others. Kai: John! What? Why? John: I love how stupid you all are. You think that there’s something wrong with me. Manny was the only one stupid enough to fight me at full power. Kai: This isn’t you though. The real John is kind, caring, and would never hurt others on purpose. John: If we’re done talking. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill uses his ice breath, and Kai dodges. She pulls out a blaster, and starts firing at Big Chill. Big Chill phases through the lasers, and flies towards Kai. He uses his freeze breath again. A sonic howl comes, and disrupts the molecules in the freeze breath, stopping it. Then, thorns rain down on him. Big Chill flies and dodges, and he’s hit by a fist. Big Chill hits the ground, and Helen was past him. Manny jumps into the air, and comes to hammer his arms into Big Chill. Big Chill phases into the ground. Manny: Yeah, you better run! Kai: Yenal! What happened to John? Yenal: Don’t know, but he’s attacked all of us. Pierce: And you just saw that. We drove him off when we worked as a team. If we fight together, then we can stop him and get the Wrench’s location. Helen: Alright. What’s the plan? End Scene The group make their way to the control center of the station, where John was waiting for them. John: It took you guys long enough. I almost lost hope that you were coming. Kai: Don’t worry. We’re still going to take you down. John: Ha! I’d like to see that. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Manny and Yenal charge in, and Shocksquatch releases lightning from his hands. They jump to the side, and laser blasts come, hitting Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Ow! (Steps back) Stop that! Pierce and Kai were firing blasters from above, then Pierce pulls out thorns, throwing them at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch swings his arm, releasing a stream of lightning, acting as a shield, stopping the thorns in midair. Yenal fires a sonic howl from the side, knocking him back. Shocksquatch regains his footing, and fires a stream of lightning, shocking Yenal. Manny fires blasters at him, regaining his attention. Shocksquatch charges forward, preparing a lightning charged fist. Manny moves to the side, and Kai jumps, kicking Shocksquatch in the head. Shocksquatch stumbles back, as Helen dashes by, setting up a cable. Shocksquatch trips over the cable, falling. Manny was under him, and lifts him up. Manny: (groans) Man, you need to lose a few pounds. Shocksquatch: As if you’re strong enough to lift me. (Starts charging up electricity, when Helen dashes by, slamming a metal pipe.) Ooof. Manny then throws Shocksquatch, and he lands on top of the Plumber ship. Pierce: Close the loading deck, hurry! (Helen dashes by, closing it. She then enters in a code, and it opens from the outside. Kai and Manny were at the window, and they see Shocksquatch and the ship floating off into space.) Manny: Oh, yeah! We just kicked his butt! Kai: Guys? The Earth seems closer than before. P.A.: Warning! Warning! Entering Earth’s atmosphere. The group runs to the control panel, and Helen accesses it. Helen: This is bad. The control functions for the thrusters are down. We’re out of orbit, and heading for Earth. We’re going to hit London. Yenal: We have to stop it. Kai: How? Pierce: There’s a self-destruct sequence, which can only be activated with three Plumber badges. Manny: Okay. Helen, activate it. I’ll put the badges in while you get to the Kai: Ship that was launched into space? Manny: Oh. (Manny looks at the others, and they all nod their heads. The space station is starting to enter the atmosphere, when Helen brings up the panel to put the badges in. Upgrade: Okay, that’s enough. (The panel closes, and Upgrade appears in control of the system.) Activating rear thrusters now. (The thrusters activate, and the station returns to orbit.) Kai: What’s going on? Wes: We’re finishing this exercise. That’s what. (They all turn, and Wes was standing in the entrance.) Kai: Grandpa! What? (Upgrade comes out of the computer, and reverts.) John: Hot! Hot! Hot! Why’d you guys drop this thing? Pierce: Wait, you’re alright? Wes: Yes. John was simply pretending. This station has been designated as a training facility, to train possible cadets. Helen: So this was all planned. John: Yes. Except the falling from orbit. We knocked it out of orbit. Wes: And the fact that you all were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the safety of others, well. Let’s just say that it will be pretty easy to get you guys into the academy. Pierce: You mean? John: Yep. You’re going into training to become official Plumbers. Oh, and if you get Magister Hulka as your instructor, tell him I said hi. (Kai walks up to John) Kai. I’m Kai: Save it. (Punches him in the stomach, then kicks him in the head, knocking him out.) That’s for tricking me. Helen: You go girl. Characters *Pierce Wheels *Helen Wheels *Manny *Kai Green *Yenal *Wes Green *John Smith (Pretending to be enemy) Aliens *Brainstorm *Mummy Dusk *Rath *Ditto *Big Chill *Shocksquatch *Upgrade Trivia *This is the first time that John's the villain. *John uses the first five aliens revealed in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10